1. Technical Field
The embodiment herein generally relate to prioritizing resumes, and more particularly to the system and method for prioritizing one or more resumes based on a job description.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recruitment is a process of attracting, screening and selecting a qualified person for a job. Irrespective of an organization size, all organizations need the right candidates who suit for their needs. The process of recruitment is not at all an easy task. It has always been a challenge for any organization due to the high number of candidate resumes coming in for a specific job description.
At present, recruiter has to manually check these candidates resume for their relevancy with respect to the job description. Thus, for preliminary screening of candidates, one has to manually check the resumes. Usually, this process is time consuming and also increases labor costs.
Further, there are many job portals that are available that provide recruiters a way for searching candidates in their database. The recruiters can search for the candidates using the keywords associated with a job. However, one or more resumes that are retrieved for the keywords are not prioritized. Hence, the recruiters have to analyze each resume and identify best resume that matches the keywords manually. Accordingly there remains for a tool/portal which analyzes and prioritizes one or more resumes based on a job description to identify one or more right candidates.